DESCRIPTION: This proposal has the goal of using a planning strategy to develop a culturally sensitive measure of oral health-related quality of life in children for use in international collaborative research. This measure would enhance the exploration of variations in children's oral health in different cultures and delivery systems. The planning process will include the development of a coalition of expert investigators in oral health-related quality of life who will work together to complete and pretest a research instrument in their own countries and in a group of populations in countries not represented by those of the investigators. Having accomplished the development and refinement of this oral health-related quality of life measure for children, the investigators will prepared a proposal for the collaborative international research addressed above.